Jeyna One-Shot
by WiseGirlWriter
Summary: A short Jeyna one-shot I was forced to write. Better explanation inside.


**A/N: Ok so I really wanted to post something because I haven't been updating my other stories a lot and I've had this One-Shot typed up for a while so I decided to post it. Now the story on how this Jeyna One-Shot was written was my friend Amber and I were both bored one day so she suggested that we write one shots for different PJO couples. I told her to write a Cleo one and she asked me to write a Jeyna. Let me just make this clear that I don't ship Jeyna, but Amber convinced me to write a one-shot on them. (Sorry if I have offended anyone for not shipping Jeyna) And without further ado a Jeyna fan-fiction I was forced to write.**

Jason's POV:

It was after the Giant War and I was currently visiting New Roam with my beautiful girlfriend Piper.

**(A/N: If you can't tell I ship Jasper)**

We were lucky to have all of the 7 survive the war, but we did lose many innocent lives.

Piper was, at the moment, with Hazel.

I wasn't sure what they were doing, but Piper needed to have a little fun and do something relaxing with one of her friends.

With Piper not around, I was all by myself with nothing to do.

I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air.

I left the small house that Piper and I were staying in and headed down the stone path that lead through the main town.

After about five minutes of walking I got bored.

I was about to just go and look for Frank when I heard a loud scream come from the main legion house.

No time had passed as I reacted quickly and shot through the front door and looked for the source of the scream.

I flipped my imperial gold sword out of coin mode and made my way down the hallway.

I started to search in different rooms when I heard muffled sobbing coming from the kitchen area.

When I entered I saw Reyna on the ground clutching her bloody hand.

She was surrounded by shattered glass and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Reyna's head snapped my direction and her eyes went wide.

She quickly used her sleeve and whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"What do you mean Jason? There's nothing wrong." She replied with an edge of sadness in her voice.

I shook my head.

"Reyna don't play this game with me."

The praetor dipped her head down in defeat but didn't udder a single word.

I sighed, "Just sit down and I'll be right back with the first aid kit, and when I get back you're going to tell me what happened."

Reyna nodded her head stiffly and sat down at the table.

I left her and went to the bathroom.

After a little searching I found the first aid kit and hurried back to Reyna.

When I reentered the kitchen I found her silently crying.

I kneeled down in front of injured girl and grabbed some gauze and medical tape from the first aid kit.

I started to rap her hand when I noticed a piece of glass stuck in the gash that rested across her hand.

I looked up and saw Reyna looking down at me with blood shot eyes.

"Go ahead." She muttered.

Slowly but surely I got the glass out of Reyna's hand.

When I started to re rap her hand, I decided to ask what happened.

Reyna averted her eyes not wanting to look at me and started to explain.

"I was washing the dishes when I had a flash back of the Giant War. It was when I was fighting a Cyclops."

I nodded my head indicating for her to continue.

"I- th- the flash back I remember was the Cyclops striking me down with his hammer."

Reyna was now starting to cry again.

"I almost died Jason."

I couldn't help feeling sorry for Reyna, she was such a strong girl and right now she seemed so broken.

I finished raping Reyna's hand and stood up.

The praetor was still crying, sobs racking her body.

I leaned in and pulled Reyna into a hug.

She started to cry into my Camp Jupiter t-shirt, but I didn't care.

I released Reyna from my embrace and let her finish talking.

"After the flash back was over I fell backwards with a dish still in my hand and fell to the floor."

"Why were you crying?" I questioned not expecting her to reply.

She sighed "I guess it was just the PTSD."

I cupped Reyna's face in my hands and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Reyna you know you can always trust me with anything and if you need help my door is always open."

Reyna nodded her head, her eyes wide realizing what I had just done.

And with that I left her and headed back outside.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Cali **


End file.
